The Best Week of Kurt Hummel's Life
by ComicKid99
Summary: Kurt is about to have the best week of his life, and all thanks to his best friend Blaine (who he happens to be in love with).


The Best Week of Kurt Hummel's Life

My whole household loves Glee, and I respect how they've made issues known on the show that other shows wouldn't, such as abuse and homosexuality. I am a big fan of Klaine, and I respect how they've been treated and it has helped me and my dad, both straight guys, to understand how much people can suffer if they're gay. This is for them!

This is set while Kurt is at Dalton. I won't say EXACTLY when, but I'd say it takes place somewhere after 'Blame It On The Alcohol'. Enjoy!

MONDAY: The Day of the School Trip

Kurt Hummel wasn't one to lie to himself, and he has known for a while that being at Dalton is HARD. The work is harder, he hasn't slotted into the Warblers as much as he'd hoped and the pressure is slightly worse. However, there was no Karofsky and no bullying, none of Rachel's diva sessions and…Blaine. Blaine Devon Anderson, Kurt's best friend who had given him the courage to stand up for himself and welcomed him to Dalton with open arms. Blaine Anderson, who had known his coffee order for months now. Blaine Anderson, who had helped him look after Pavarotti. Blaine Anderson, who had the voice of an angel, perfect lips and incredible hazel eyes. Blaine Anderson, who Kurt had known he was in love with since last Christmas.

Blaine Anderson, who didn't love him back.

Kurt was ashamed to have fallen in love with his best friend at first, but now he gets up and lives every day to the fullest, enjoying every second he can with his gorgeous best friend, Blaine Anderson.

Blaine Anderson, who made his heart skip a beat every time he said his name.

"Kurt?"

There his heart went.

Kurt turned around from his desk (where he had been getting ready for Monday's regime at Dalton) and saw Blaine standing in the doorway. He wasn't wearing his uniform, but unfortunately it was definitely a Monday. He had a blue and red stripy shirt and green chinos on. Kurt hadn't noticed just how toned he was before that moment, and it was just another reason to add to the list of reasons why Dalton shouldn't have a uniform policy. Kurt also noticed Blaine had two coffee cups in his hands. Blaine passed one to Kurt.

"I thought I'd get you one for the trip; I know you're not a morning person!" Blaine said happily. Kurt gave him a confused look.

"Kurt, you remember it's the school trip today, right? We're going to the park near the city centre to look at ecosystems. Wes and David went last week, and said they didn't do anything to do with lessons, so I think it'll just be a fun day out. You did remember?"

"Of course!" Kurt exclaimed while secretly kicking his uniform under the bed and thanked God that he hadn't got changed out of his pyjamas yet.

"Sure beats a day of algebra and science, I guess…" Blaine said before taking a sip of his coffee.

Kurt gave Blaine a look, and Blaine knew instantly what it meant.

"Oh, yeah! I'll let you get changed…" Blaine said as he walked out. Kurt smiled to himself before deciding on what to wear. Blaine suddenly rushed back in.

"Hey, and don't think you're leaving me to sit next to the guy who picks his nose; I'm saving you a seat next to me. We leave in half an hour!"

He was gone again. Blaine Anderson, the one who always had the right words. Kurt smiled again.

As the coach sped through the streets, Kurt's attention was caught by a familiar building. He smiled sadly as he saw a sign for 'WILLIAM McKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL' go past his window. Blaine acknowledged Kurt's changed body language and saw his sad face in the reflection.

"You miss it, huh?" He asked him. Kurt turned his attention to Blaine again.

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong, you guys are great, but I had a lot of friends there, you know?" Kurt replied.

"I understand. I didn't really have friends at my old school, I guess that's why I don't miss it that much." Blaine said and Kurt gave him a sad look.

"What?" Blaine questioned.

"I can't imagine you not having friends…" Kurt said and Blaine smiled. They tapped coffee cups as a toast and carried on drinking.

Blaine looked back to Kurt, who was staring out the window. Things had been awkward between them since Valentine's Day when Kurt revealed his feelings, but things were getting back to normal. The weird thing was Blaine kind of missed them talking about romance.

'Wait, what?' Blaine thought to himself.

It took a while, but soon they were at the park, and the teachers let everyone go out to explore as long as they made notes on ecosystems.

"We still have to make notes though," Kurt said "So we can't have a full day of fun."

"Yes we can," Blaine said "I wrote my notes on the way here- thank you internet! Then I wrote them up on my phone and e-mailed them to you. You can print them when we get back; the notes aren't due in until Thursday."

Kurt laughed with delight. "I love you." He said, before stopping nervously.

"I meant, I love you for doing this, not for…you know…"

"Of course…" Blaine said.

Silence for a few minutes.

"So, shall we explore?" Kurt asked.

"…Yeah!" Blaine answered.

They spent the day playing Frisbee, eating ice cream and singing in front of small crowds of passers-by. And they both loved every second of it.

On the coach home, Kurt reflected on how good his day had been, but his thoughts were stopped when there was a loud thud and the coach stopped.

It was broken down for five hours by the time it was repaired, and it was dark outside. Kurt and Blaine had passed the time sharing headphones and rewriting song lyrics to make them sound stupid. They eventually set off again, but it was nearly eleven o' clock at night.

It was half eleven when Blaine felt Kurt's head hit his shoulder. He looked to see Kurt just resting on him. He had noticed Kurt had fallen asleep twenty minutes ago, but when the coach turned a corner it thrust him in Blaine's direction. Blaine took a snapshot of him posing next to a sleeping Kurt before he noticed just how peaceful Kurt looked when he was sleeping. He let Kurt rest on his shoulder for the rest of the journey; it felt nice.

Blaine Anderson, always the gentleman.

TUESDAY: The Day of the Scary Storm

Kurt always hated Tuesdays at Dalton because he didn't have any friends in any of his classes, and it was one of few days where the Warblers didn't meet up. He was upset that yesterday even had to end, so he would always have been bitter towards the day after that.

The school day went slowly, but eventually Kurt was free, and he smiled as he noticed Blaine was waiting for him at the bottom of the staircase where they first met, and decided to test Blaine's knowledge of that meeting.

"Excuse me," Kurt said to him "Can you tell me what's going on? I'm new here."

Kurt died inside when Blaine's eyes lit up "My name's Blaine." He said, and shook Kurt's hand.

"You remembered…" Kurt said.

"Of course I did." Blaine said with a smile. Kurt loved Blaine's smile. Hell, Kurt loved Blaine.

"So then, any plans for the rest of the day?" Kurt asked.

"I was hoping that you would be so kind as to accompany me to the movies. On me, of course." Blaine said.

"The movies? Why the movies?" Kurt asked.

"Why not? It's a nice day and I want to spend time with my best friend. Please?"

"Okay," Kurt said "But I'm paying for the next billion things we do; you've payed for everything every single time."

"Deal." Blaine said.

The movie was one of those comedies that you laugh at because it isn't funny at all. Kurt and Blaine could hardly control themselves over the bad acting and old puns. It was nearer the end of the film when Blaine looked at Kurt and sort of missed having his head rest on his shoulder like the day before.

'Wait, what?' Blaine thought to himself.

As they walked towards the door of the cinema, Kurt stopped.

"Blaine, you know you said it was a nice day?"

"Yeah?"

"Look outside."

Blaine followed Kurt's orders, and noticed the rain pouring down and the wind practically ripping the trees from their roots.

"Oh, crap." Blaine said.

"Yep." Kurt said.

"We have to brace it or we'll miss curfew." Blaine said.

"Oh great," Kurt said sarcastically "Just what I need to hear."

There was a bit of silence as they walked to the door. Blaine opened it as a crash of thunder filled the theatre. Kurt jumped.

"Blaine? Can I be honest with you?" Kurt whispered in fear.

"Yeah?"

"…I hate storms. I've always been scared of them. I hate thunder and lightning and wind and rain and…"

"So do I," Blaine said reassuringly "We can hate storms together."

Blaine took hold of Kurt's arm and pulled him out into the storm. They both immediately put their hoods up, but they were both blown down again. They were both soaked instantly.

Blaine looked at Kurt, who was clearly terrified.

"Run?" Blaine shouted so Kurt could hear.

"Um…yeah…" Kurt shouted nervously.

Blaine saw the fear and vulnerability in Kurt, and almost found it…adorable.

'Wait, what?' Blaine thought to himself.

"Do you wanna hold my hand and run?" Blaine shouted.

"Wouldn't that be weird?" Kurt asked.

"Not for best friends. Wes and David do it all the time!" Blaine said and they both laughed. Kurt took his hand and they ran as fast as their legs could carry them, laughing almost all the way.

Let's just say their fears of storms ended that day.

They got to Dalton fifteen minutes before curfew, and couldn't stop laughing. They were soaked to the skin, but they didn't care. They looked into each other's eyes and thought of exactly the same song.

"_A little fall of rain…can hardly hurt me now..."_ They sang together, remembering the words to the song from _Les Misérables_ they cried at every time they watched the film.

"_I'm here."_ Blaine sang.

"_That's all I need to know._" Kurt sang back.

It was then that they realised they were still holding hands. They broke apart quickly yet reluctantly.

"Goodnight…and thank you." Kurt said before walking up the staircase.

"Night." Blaine said. Kurt smiled as he disappeared from Blaine's view.

"You're welcome." Blaine added with a grin.

They both walked to their rooms and sat on their beds after getting changed into warm clothes. It was then they stared at their empty hands, wishing they were touching again. They both sang together again, not knowing that fact.

"_And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close. And rain will make the flowers grow."_

That was the first time Blaine _really_ missed Kurt.

'Wait, what?' Blaine thought to himself.

WEDNESDAY: The Day of the Birthday Present

Kurt woke up the next day very excited, not realising just how busy the week had already been. This was the day he was looking forward to the most this week; Blaine's birthday. He was going to make sure his best friend, who he happened to be in love with, had the best day ever. He got up earlier than normal and was the one who ordered them a coffee from the Dalton café that morning. His face grew in happiness when he saw Blaine walking in and being surprised to see Kurt already there.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Kurt screamed and the few people who were in the café stared.

"Thank you…" Blaine said with a smile.

They sat down and drank their coffee while discussing presents Blaine had got from Wes and David, and suddenly Blaine mentioned the possibility of a party.

"A PARTY?" Kurt said.

"Yeah." Blaine said.

"That's a great idea; I'll help get things together! We can have it in the Rehearsal Room tonight!"

"That's where Wes and David wanted to have it, too. I guess it's a go!" Blaine said and got up.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked.

"To get my stuff for school…" Blaine replied.

"But I haven't given you my present yet."

"Kurt, I told you that you didn't have to get me anything…"

"I know, but I had to. You don't realise how much you've changed my life, Blaine. You gave me courage and you've been the greatest friend and support I could ever want. I am _so_ glad I met you."

Blaine was touched by Kurt's words; they sent a shiver down his spine. Kurt reached into his bag and pulled out a large present. Blaine could see it was some kind of book. He tentatively opened it, admiring Kurt's wrapping skills, and stared in delight at the gift, the most wonderful gift.

It was a book of all the original _Wicked_ music sheets.

"I know you like playing the piano and you mentioned you'd like to learn all the Wicked songs, so I put two and two together!"

"I mentioned that on the first day we met!" Blaine exclaimed and Kurt nodded.

"Kurt," Blaine said, "This must have cost you a fortune!"

"That's not important…you're worth it." Kurt said, almost regretting it afterwards until he saw a smile on Blaine's face.

"I can't thank you enough; this is the best present ever. You are the best friend ever, Kurt Hummel." Blaine said and pulled Kurt into a hug from over the table.

"You're welcome," Kurt said, "Now I need to find Wes and David and talk about this party. I'll see you later."

He ran off, turning back only to say "Have a great day!"

Blaine laughed, and turned back to his amazing present. He opened the cover to see a post-it note on it saying 'COURAGE~Kurt'. Blaine smiled, and felt his heart skip a beat as he read Kurt's name.

'Wait, what?' Blaine thought to himself.

That was the day Blaine realised he had always felt a buzz when Kurt was around. Blaine was touched and inspired by Kurt's actions. He was Blaine Anderson, and his best friend was Kurt Hummel, and he couldn't ask for anything more perfect.

The rest of the day was a blur to Kurt and Blaine, all they could think about was each other.

Blaine Anderson, the one who had fallen in love with his best friend.

THURSDAY: The Day of the Dead Bird

Blaine couldn't stop thinking about Kurt; he'd even lost sleep over him last night. Well, that and trying to learn the start of Defying Gravity on piano.

The day was a blur for him again. He hadn't seen Kurt all day, which was strange, but he was thinking about him way too much to even realise he wasn't there. It felt like he was. No matter where Blaine went, Kurt was always with him like he was a part of him. After last lesson, Science, when he handed in his notes from the school trip, Blaine went straight to Warbler rehearsal where he showed off his present before arguing about what to wear for Regionals. It was at that moment Kurt walked in, and all Blaine saw was an angel. Kurt was in all black, and had clearly been crying.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"It's Pavarotti. Pavarotti's dead. I suspect a stroke." Kurt choked.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry."

Kurt went on about something, but Blaine was focused solely on this devastated boy who stood before him. All he saw was Kurt. All Blaine wanted to do was hug him and kiss him and tell him everything was going to be okay, but he wasn't sure if Kurt felt the feelings for Blaine he once felt.

Blaine's thoughts were stopped as soon as he heard an angel singing 'Blackbird'. It took Blaine a second to realise the angel was Kurt, but then it all made sense. Blaine only saw Kurt again; no one else mattered to him, just this one perfect boy. Blaine was moved to tears, but he kept them hidden from everyone else.

That was when Blaine became certain Kurt Hummel was the love of his life. Thursday wasn't good for Kurt, but it was damn good for Blaine.

FRIDAY: The Day of the Secret Sharing

Kurt woke up on Friday happy that the school week was nearly over. Every day had been a joy apart from the day before, so he was glad to be able to go home after school and see his family.

As the day went on, Kurt became worried about Blaine. He kept texting Blaine but got no reply, and Blaine appeared to have started ignoring Kurt more and more as time went on.

It was when he saw Blaine sat alone studying in his history classroom at lunch that he decided to confront him

"Hey." He said. Blaine looked up instantly and appeared nervous.

"Oh…hey."

"Have I done something wrong?" Kurt asked.

"What? No, God no!" Blaine insisted.

"It's just that you've been blanking me since yesterday. I was hoping you'd be one of few people to really talk to me about Pavarotti but I haven't heard a thing. I thought we were best friends. I know it's been awkward since Valentine's Day but I thought we were getting over all that! It's no secret how I feel…felt…about you, Blaine, and I told you because you were my best friend. We never kept secrets. So please tell me what's going on because I want my best friend back."

Blaine continued to stare at Kurt before taking a deep breath.

"Sit down, Kurt." Blaine said softly, and Kurt took a seat next to him.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt asked.

"I'm gonna share my secrets, okay? Because you're my best friend." Blaine said solemnly.

Kurt was getting more worried.

"Okay. What's wrong, Blaine?"

Blaine was starting to tear up with emotion; his eyes looking more innocent every second.

"I love the way you respect me. I love the way you have to keep your hair immaculate. I love how much you care about your friends. I love how much you care about music. I love how much you care about the littlest of things. I love how vulnerable you are. I love how talented you are. I love how brave you've been. I love the courage you've gotten. I love the way you smile. I love how much you love your family. I love how you can talk to anyone about anything. I love that you always come to me first. I love the way you can fit in and stand out at the same time. I love your fashion sense. I love how you smile when you're really nervous. I love how you want someone to care. I love your taste in music. I love that you were into me. I love…everything about you. I love you, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt simply stared at Blaine, not knowing what to say. Before he could speak Blaine carried on.

"I know this is sudden, but I think I've always known it was you. It had to be you, Kurt. Of course it was you. You know me inside out and I know you. We have the same interests and the way you can move me and affect me in the smallest of ways made me realise how head over heels I am for you. I am _crazy_ about you, Kurt. And I'm sorry it's taken me so long to realise it. I've been ignoring you because I wanted to admire you from afar, and I'm sorry. I was scared to tell you in case you didn't feel that way about me anymore. I'm sorry."

"Believe me Blaine, after what you've just said you don't need to be sorry."

The two boys laughed together before Blaine tentatively took Kurt's hand.

"You _move _me, Kurt. I really, REALLY like you. Do you still like me?"

"What a stupid question…how could I not? Have you seen yourself?"

They laughed again.

"So, I take it you're saying you wouldn't mind getting a coffee sometime?" Kurt said happily.

"We get coffee all the time. What I really wouldn't mind would be if we snuggled up at my place and watched a movie. Or dinner would be nice. Or just being able to hug you and kiss you and hold your hand and call you my boyfriend." Blaine said, staring at Kurt the whole time.

"That works to." Kurt said with a smile. Blaine stroked Kurt's hand with his finger and leant in for a kiss. Their lips met and they both never wanted to let go. It was magic. It was like they were pieces of a puzzle that could fit together with ease. It wasn't until they heard a groan from the history teacher standing at the door that they broke apart.

"Sorry sir," Blaine said, "I'm just gonna take my boyfriend to my room and make out with him there."

Kurt giggled as Blaine pulled him out of sight.

"Probably for the best…" the teacher said to himself.

Ten minutes later, Wes walked down a corridor and saw David counting money outside Blaine's room door. David clocked him and signalled him to be quiet.

"What are you doing?" Wes whispered.

"Counting my winnings. You owe me ten dollars…" David said before signalling towards Blaine's door.

"…Are Kurt and Blaine?-"

"-Yep." David whispered with a smirk.

"Damn," Wes whispered, "I thought it would be at least another term until Blaine realised he liked Kurt."

"I know…" David said.

"…That's why you owe me ten dollars."

Kurt and Blaine were a few minutes late to their lesson after lunch, but they didn't care. Kurt Hummel always liked Fridays, and this one was one of his favourites. He may have lost a pet that week, but he now had a boyfriend. And his boyfriend was Blaine freaking Anderson!

SATURDAY: The Day of the First Date

Kurt loved waking up at home on a Saturday, and he was even happier when he got downstairs and saw his loving family wishing him a good morning.

"I'd check your phone, kiddo," Burt Hummel said, "It's been beeping all morning."

Kurt's face then lit up and he ran for his phone, smiling as he read through all the texts he'd received. Most of them were just smiley faces from Blaine, but the most recent one got Kurt excited.

_I wanna take you out tonight… ;) -B xx_

Kurt quickly text back.

_I don't have any plans… -K xx_

"Someone special?" Carole asked, catching the attention of all the men in the room.

"Perhaps…" Kurt replied with a smirk. Carole smiled back at him excitedly.

"Okay, yes, I have a boyfriend." Kurt said, and Carole hugged him in delight.

"THAT'S FANTASTIC!" Carole screamed.

"Since when?" Burt asked.

"Yesterday." Kurt said.

"Is it Blaine? Please tell me it's Blaine!?" Finn exclaimed.

"…Yes." Kurt squealed and everyone smiled, even Burt.

"Dude, that's awesome. Blaine's cool." Finn said.

All eyes then turned to Burt.

"Blaine's a good kid. He'll treat you right." Burt said with a smile.

"I'm happy for you, son." He added.

"Thanks dad." Kurt said and noticed Finn had gotten his phone out.

"You're texting everyone aren't you?" Kurt asked Finn.

"Only Rachel. She'd kill me if she found out after someone else in the group."

"That reminds me, I should tell Mercedes!" Kurt said and ran out of the room.

After an excitable phone call with Mercedes, Kurt's phone buzzed again.

_Dinner? Movies? -B xx_

Kurt didn't hesitate in his response.

_Dinner. I can't wait to see you 3 –K xx_

Kurt walked back into the living room.

"So, you seeing him tonight?" Burt asked.

"Yes, he wants to take me out."

"Well, that's fine, but on one condition." Burt said sternly.

"What?"

Burt's expression changed into one of glee quickly.

"After, you bring him back here for a proper introduction. I haven't really met the kid many times. It'll be nice to get to know him." He said.

"Fine," Kurt said, "But he's perfect, so you better not leave a bad impression!"

Burt gave Kurt a jokey expression as if to say 'How could I ever leave a bad impression?'

Kurt's phone went off again.

_Meet me at the Italian next to GAP at 7. I can't wait to see you either. Luv u :) -B xx_

Kurt text back instantly.

_Luv u 2 ;) –K_

"Oh, man!" Finn said.

"What is it?" Kurt asked,

"Rachel wants me to sing a congratulations duet with her." Finn replied glumly.

When Kurt got to the restaurant, Blaine was already there waiting for him. He had a single lily in his hand, Kurt's favourite flower.

"Hello stranger…" Kurt said. He saw Blaine's face light up.

"Hey!" Blaine said and kissed him before giving him the lily.

"Sorry about my outfit," Kurt said "I lost track of time and-"

"Kurt, you look perfect. You always do." Blaine said and Kurt's heart stopped.

Blaine held out his hand, and Kurt took it.

"I've only ever dreamt of this…" Kurt said as Blaine led him into the restaurant.

"Now you can live it." Blaine said.

They laughed and joked and flirted over dinner, and Kurt had never felt more alive. It was getting late when Kurt and Blaine arrived at Kurt's house, and Burt, Carole and Finn were watching TV. Kurt walked in, followed by Blaine.

"Everyone, this is Blaine. Blaine, you know Finn and you've met dad and Carole before."

As soon as Blaine shook the guys' hands and kissed Carole as a welcome, Kurt and Blaine were shocked to her footsteps hurry down the stairs and saw Rachel beaming at them.

"She wanted to say hello," Finn said "She's been here for four hours."

"Hey, Rachel." Blaine said.

"HI!" Rachel said and hugged him.

"Kurt, you're very lucky, and so are you Blaine. But I know first-hand Blaine is a _great_ kisser!"

There was silence for a moment until Rachel spoke again.

"Finn, ready for our duet?"

Finn sighed.

After a very camp rendition of 'Especially For You', Blaine was laughing with everyone as he got his phone out. He sent a text to Kurt, who was sat next to him.

_I love your family –B xx_

Kurt was quick to reply.

_I love you –K xx_

Kurt's phone went off again.

_I love you more 3 –B xx_

_Not possible… ;) –K xx_

_Meet me upstairs and I'll show you it is ;) –B xx_

"Just going to the toilet…" Blaine said and got up to leave, winking at Kurt. Kurt smiled and stood up.

"I'll show you where it is."

Blaine didn't leave for another hour.

SUNDAY: The Day of the Happy Ending

Kurt woke up on Sunday, reliving the heavenly Saturday that has just passed. He had an amazing first date with an amazing boyfriend. Said boyfriend then got along really well with his family and they ended the night by making out for an hour. Does life get any better?

Kurt spent most of the day finishing homework for Dalton the next day and packing a suitcase for the next five days at school. After, he sat at home and texted Blaine while waiting for his dad to take him to Dalton.

_I'm listening to 'our song'… -B xx_

_What's that then? :P –K xx_

'_Especially For You' of course ;) –B xx_

_As cute as that is, NO WAY is that 'our song' :D –K xx_

_What is then? –B xx_

_I'm not sure yet, but it has to be something Rachel Berry hasn't sung yet… ;) –K xx_

_I love your humour ;) Wait, screw that, I just love u. What time u coming back? –B xx_

_Any time now I think ;) Are you already there? –K xx_

_Yep, I've been here for about an hour and a half :D –B xx_

_On your own? –K xx_

_Yep :( -B xx_

_I don't care what dad's doing, I'm on my way ;) –K xx_

_Can't wait… :) –B xx_

As soon as he bid farewell to his dad, Kurt ran through Dalton's halls, dumped his things in his room and then ran for Blaine's room. He knocked on the door and Blaine opened it. Kurt pulled him into a kiss and they made out on the bed for ten minutes.

"Is anyone else back?" Kurt asked.

"Not yet, they all have lives…" Blaine said.

"True, but they don't have boyfriends…" Kurt said.

"That's probably because they're straight."

"Too mainstream."

Blaine laughed at Kurt's last comment.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you to." Kurt said and snuggled up with Blaine.

"So, how's your week been?" Blaine asked.

"Minus the passing of my beloved Pavarotti, the best ever. And this is a very happy ending to a very good week. Onwards and upwards."

"Onwards and upwards." Blaine echoed and kissed Kurt's head.

"Fancy watching a film?" Kurt asked.

They both looked at each other and simultaneously said "DISNEY!"

The laughed their way through _The Little Mermaid_ and just loved each other all day until their paradise was ruined by returning students. As night drew nearer, Kurt and Blaine were in their separate rooms and ready for bed when Kurt got a text.

_Goodnight baby, luv u –B xxx_

_Luv u more! Plans for nxt week? –K xxx_

_Well, I'm definitely taking you out AT LEAST twice, and I'm just gonna drown you with my love ;) U? –B xx_

_I just hope it'll be just as good as this week ;) –K xx_

THE END

**Wow, I did NOT expect it to be that long! I'm quite proud of it though, may have to write more Klaine. What did you think? R & R! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
